


The Groom

by MelonBiskitQueen



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Waylon escape or will he be turned into Eddie's blushing bride?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Groom

**Author's Note:**

> lift = elevator for those of you not from the UK

His heart thumped hard against his chest. Harder than it had ever done before. What had possessed him to send that email?

“Oh darling! Why do you hide from me? I only want to make you happy!” Eddie Gluskin a.k.a The Groom. Obsessed with  finding the perfect bride...to kill. Now he was after him. Waylon Park. The Whistleblower. The guy who’d tried to exposed Murkoff only to fuck himself over.

“Oh come on! We could be so happy together!” He sounded closer now. It wouldn’t be long until he was found. He had to get out and it had to be now, or it was game over.

From his hiding place, which was under a table, he looked for an exit. There! In the next room he could see a door. That had to be the way out. 

Before Waylon moved he decided to listen out for Eddie. After a minute he decided it was safe to move as he could no longer here his crazed rantings about “how they were going to get married”. 

Camera out, crouched and trending lightly he cautiously moved into the next room.

Now that he could see the door better he saw that it had one of those metal blockades in front of it. Of course it fucking did. Why wouldn’t it? 

Waylon crawled over to it and began to examine it. The side that he’d have to push was covered in blood. Fresh blood. That didn’t make him feel any better,  but it did tell him that it had been moved recently. It would take him sometime to move it plus it make sound which would lead Eddie straight to him. On top of that where ever this door lead could be a dead end. That thought scared him more than Eddie did. 

“Death or glory.” he muttered to himself. 

He placed both hands on the blockade and began to push. As expected it began to make a loud screeching sound. He only managed to push it halfway before he saw Eddie enter the room. 

“Sweetheart! There you are!”

Waylon didn’t hesitate. He pushed it with every ounce of strength he had. Eddie leapt over the table and began to approach him.

“Still trying to escape?” He shook his head. “When will you learn?”

It wasn’t long till he saw the door handle. Instantly he flew through the door and sprinted down the hallway. Once he reached the lift shaft, without a second thought, he jumped for the ladder. He grunted with effort as he held onto the ladder’s rungs for dear life.

As he climbed up the ladder the two rungs supporting his feet gave way. As he desperately attempted to climb up the entire ladder came off of the wall and he began to fall.

“Fuuuuuck!” yelled Waylon as he hit the lift below him.

Pain ran through his right ankle. He knew what had happened before he looked. His foot had gone straight through the lift’s roof. As he pulled his leg free he saw a massive piece of wood sticking out of it. He would’ve fainted from the pain had it not been for the adrenaline running through his system. Knowing that it could, and most defintley would, cause the wound to bleed more he pulled the piece of wood out.

“Oh God! Oh God! Are you okay!?” he heard Eddie yell. “Tell me your okay! I hate to think of you suffering without me!” If there was one thing Waylon wanted to do right now it was to make him shut the fuck up!

He climbed up onto the upper Transom and looked up. He could now see him clearly.

“You’d rather... You’d rather die than be with me?”  _Yeah I would actually_ , thought Waylon, “Then die.”

This was his cue to leave. There was no way Eddie knew that on the floor below the lift grate wasn’t drawn across. He’d be able to just walk out. Though that did sound way too simple to him. Once the lift reached the height of the next floor he walked forward and began to continue his quest to find a way out. That was until he had heard what Eddie had to say about that.

“What have you...? Ha. Then we continue!”

He was going to have to find either a hiding place or a window. At this point he preferred the idea of jumping out a window than listening to Eddie’s crazed rantings. 

Waylon hobbled down the hallway as fast as he was able to. The entire time he listened out for Eddie. He couldn’t hear him but that didn’t mean he wasn’t making his way down to meet him. 

It wasn’t long before he found a room with a couple of lockers in it, as well as an open window. If he hid in a locker it wouldn’t take Eddie long to find him but if he jumped out the window there was a risk he’d break his leg... or legs. 

“Are you somewhere down here darling?” 

Without another thought he decided the window was the best option here. He was NOT going to trap himself in a locker. Once he reached the window he looked down. They were 2 floors up which meant he would definitely break something if he jumped. That was when he noticed the ledge. It was thinner than the other ones he’d walked on and since it was raining it would be slippery, which would increase the chance of falling. 

“Maybe you are in here?” Eddie was closer now which meant it was now or never. 

Waylon was halfway along the ledge when Eddie appeared. 

“There you are! Still trying to escape I see.” 

He began to move faster along the ledge, which wasn’t the best idea as he slipped and everything went black. 

When he woke up he found himself in a bush. How had he survived that? Waylon patted himself down to see if there was any other injuries. He was lucky, the only injury he had was his ankle injury. It was no longer raining and the sun was rising. How long had he been out? An hour? Two hours? Maybe more maybe less? That didn’t matter though. All that mattered was he was no longer in danger of being turned into some sick maniac’s bride.


End file.
